


I’m All Yours

by RobertColfer



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Blaine Anderson, Boypussy, Dalton Academy, Dalton!Klaine, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Semi possessive behavior, Semi-Public Sex, Top Kurt Hummel, bp!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobertColfer/pseuds/RobertColfer
Summary: Prompt: Dalton era? With Kurt fucking bp!blaine during Christmas in the common  room with most of the Dalton boys back in their own home or on vacation  celebrating Christmas?- - - -Blaine Anderson overhears Kurt Hummel admitting his feelings to Mr.Schue at Dalton over Christmas. One thing leads to another, which ends in sex on the sofa in the common room.If bp isn’t your cup of tea, this isn’t the fill for you.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	I’m All Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This fill was originally filled on my censored blog back in 2015. This is a re-edit with small wording changes, but the actual fill itself remains in tact.

“Any holiday plans?”

Blaine shrugs, adjusting in his seat, eyes fixated on the Lima Bean coffee cup on the table as his fingers idly spin it on the smooth surface. No, he didn’t have holiday plans, not really. His dad was working (which was normal for him, the holidays being the busiest time of year) and his mom was ditching him to visit his older brother in California. Sure it was nice that she was getting to see her eldest child whom she hadn’t seen in a few years, but it still felt awful to be left home alone. He only hopes any feeling on the matter doesn’t shine through outwardly for Kurt to take notice. Playing the bitterness off with a warm chuckle in his chest and a shake of his head as he brought the cup up to his lips, blowing on the steam before taking a sip.

“Not really, I was just thinking of hanging out with you until you went back to your home. My schedule is wide open at this point.” He replies, hoping his grin radiates positivity. But he caught the look in Kurt’s eye, a warm hand reaching over to cover his on the table. His face feels a little warm.

“You’re going to come home with me,” Kurt announces with a little bounce in his seat. “I have to ask my dad, naturally, but I doubt he’ll turn you away. It’s Christmas, right?” He squeezes Blaine’s hand, and Blaine feels his fingers twitch in response. 

How did he get so lucky to have such a selfless and kind guy like Kurt. Times like this had him marinating in that thought, staring wistfully at the other boy across from him, warmth blooming in his chest. He hadn’t met anyone like Kurt before he had come to Dalton just mere months ago.

“I wouldn’t wish to impose,” he tries, as he didn’t. Kurt was nice enough to offer, and maybe deep down he knew he would really love the opportunity to not be alone, but the inkling of taking up space and someone going out of their way above and beyond just for him still nagged at the back of his mind. “I mean I’m sure you have your family traditions and what not. I don’t think your dad will g—“

“You aren’t imposing,” Kurt insists as he takes out his phone, thumbs tapping away on the screen. Blaine can only imagine who Kurt is texting. “I’m inviting you. You’re my best friend and I refuse to let you spend Christmas alone. And that’s final.” Those blue eyes are locking with his, a perfect brow raised in an almost challenge. “This is happening, Blaine Warbler. Accept your fate.”

He knew that look well enough by now, and that line in Kurt’s lips meant his mind was made up. It was a foreign feeling resonating in Blaine’s chest about feeling wanted, that he just let himself soak in it. Sometimes it felt as if Kurt was more family then his own flesh and blood. He didn’t mind that though.

Thankfully, Burt agreed. The hour of the planning and discussion was nerve wracking, sure, but it hadn’t been up for discussion that it would’ve been a no. That much Blaine knew and was grateful for.Not only was he going to be spending it with the Hummel-Hudson’s who treated him like family, but with Kurt. It felt like such an intimate and grown-up decision, sharing such a huge holiday together like this. Their friendship was really one for the books. 

Or at least that’s what he told himself silently, having just finished singing the duet of Baby It’s Cold Outside with Kurt. It ended with them on the love seat, side-by-side, sharing an intense eye contact that sparked something a little stronger. How he wanted to really wrap Kurt up in his arms right then and there, with a warm mug of hot chocolate to share. Maybe even get a taste of those lips, that he found himself staring at too long. Not that Kurt seemingly noticed. 

He definitely sounded better than that girl he had to perform with was going to. There was no doubt about that. 

Their moment being interrupted by Kurt’s old teacher from public school, whose name slipped Blaine’s mind. Giving them both some privacy to discuss whatever they needed to, Blaine exited the common room. He had patiently waited just outside the doors when he hears it. 

“...just a friend. But he’s gay and I’m in love with him.” 

Part of Blaine felt awful for eavesdropping. That wasn’t an admission for his ears, that was something Kurt should’ve been able to tell to Blaine’s face when he was ready. But how could he ignore the swoop of butterflies in the pit of his stomach. How he felt lighter than air, floating with this new knowledge. Every great emotion imaginable expanded within him, including the warmth collecting between his legs. A warmth he didn’t ask for, but wasn’t going to dispute. 

When the teacher left, Blaine slipped back into the room, hands stuffed in his pockets. Eyes downcast at the floor, unsure of how to approach this topic now that it was in his mind, playing on repeat. Kurt loved him. 

“Oh you’re back!” Kurt greets, collecting his school books. “Did you forget something?”

“Yeah, yeah I think I may have,” Blaine says, leaning against the back of the sofa as he watches Kurt pack up. “I forgot to tell you..” _Deep breath. Courage, Anderson_. “...that I’m crazy about you. And…I may have overheard you admitting your feelings to your teacher, which I hope you’ll forgive me for.”

Curiosity turns to mild shock, even a shade of possible humiliation, crossing Kurt’s face as he clutches his books closer to his chest, eyes wide. “Oh…I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean for you to hear that. I mean, not that I’m ashamed about it. I am in love with you, Blaine. But I’m sorry if that’s awkward for you, because I love being your best friend and I’m not expecting you to share the fee—“ Kurt is cut off as Blaine invaded his personal space, lips finding each other. A gentle hand coming up to gently cup at Kurt’s face, thumb lining over a cheekbone. Soft at first, testing the waters of it all. Any moment to pull away was ignored as Kurt is pressing back, deepening the sudden connection. Laced with unspoken words and desire, making Blaine feel light headed. Parting after what could’ve been seconds, Blaine appreciates how Kurt’s pale cheeks are flushed pink with color.

“I just wish you could’ve told me to my face sooner,” Blaine whispers, it feeling to sacred now to ruin the energy surging between them. He brings a hand up, tucking some of Kurt’s hair behind his ear, if only for an excuse to touch the other boy. 

“I’m in love with you, Blaine Warbler. And I want you all to myself.” Kurt whispers back with a hopeful grin. And then their mouths are on each other again, pressing closer and more urgently. Kurt backing Blaine against the back of the sofa once more, practically pinning him there as his hands rest on Blaine’s waist. Blaine doesn’t mind, as his hands find their way up to cup at Kurt’s neck, holding him close and tight. He just needed more. Now. All that Kurt wanted to give him. 

Somehow they ended up maneuvering around the sofa in one piece without much tripping. Between the kissing, touching, and hushed laughter, Blaine finds himself on the sofa with the other male sprawled out on top shamelessly. Bodies pressed together, breath being shared in such a close space, Blaine could feel the interest that this was giving Kurt away as it presses into his hip. It drew interest of his own, a low throbbing and slickness absently making his mind wonder if he had soaked through. Kurt wasn’t helping matters when he started to rut down, adding a new spark between them; exploring and experimenting. 

There was a needy moan from somewhere, leaving it up to the walls to decipher who had made it. It didn’t matter. Not when Kurt caused a hot friction right between his legs, brushing against Blaine’s own heat of needy lust, which wasn’t getting any more comfortable. 

“Kurt?” Blaine found himself almost whining against Kurt’s swollen lips as his back arched up in silent demand of more. 

“Blaine.” Kurt’s smug response just made Blaine groan again. The little tease. 

“Take me? I’m all yours.” 

Kurt nips at Blaine’s jaw, hands still pinning the other against the sofa. “What?” 

“I need you. Now. _Please_.” 

Blaine doesn’t see it, but he feels the smirk against his neck as Kurt reaches down between them both, working himself out of his pants first giving Blaine the eye full. He was hard from how red and stiff the shaft was. Blaine had watched porn before, but something about Kurt’s cock, stiff and ready, was a mixture of beautiful and hot, and he couldn’t help but to touch. Kurt giving an appreciative groan, encouraging the action. Blaine feels himself get more excited, throbbing harder for Kurt. 

His pants were pulled down next, to his ankles, his legs spread with the wet spot in the boxer-briefs evident. At first Kurt only stared. It made Blaine self-conscious with how Kurt just looked at him, digesting what he was looking at. Blaine’s secret. The underwear was swiftly removed next, pale hands pushing olive tones thighs apart to expose it to the room, and mostly himself. 

Panic settled in Blaine’s chest as Kurt just kept staring. He wasn’t sure if Kurt was going to be disgusted, lose interest, or simply fall out of love just over the fact that the boy he was in love with didn’t share the same anatomy as he did. Wanting to explain, give an excuse and reasoning behind it, a need to defend himself even. Paint himself differently than what Kurt was seeing. His mouth opening to say something, anything, just as Kurt’s fingers moved down to feel over Blaine, pressing back in for another kiss. 

“You’re so wet,” Kurt sighs against Blaine’s lips, smiling into them. His fingers feeling over the neatly shaven cleft and down the split, pressing over the clitoris which gets Blaine to jerk beneath the other boy and whimper. “So wet for me and my cock, aren’t you, Blaine?”

Blaine can’t speak, losing his voice as he lies there gaping like a fish, eyes reeling back into his headas delicate fingers were dipped inside. It was a new sensation, having fingers that weren’t his working his tight walls. His own gripping the back of Kurt’s shirt, the blazer having been lost sometime in their move from back of sofa to on top of it. 

“Say my name, Blaine.” Kurt says in a hushed whisper against Blaine’s ear. Blaine grips at the shirt tighter, whimpering. “Say it.” 

“Kurt.” 

Fingers removed themselves from Blaine, being replaced with something so much thicker. His jaw went slack, feeling Kurt push himself in for the first time. He wasn’t a virgin, but he didn’t remember his first time feeling like this. Not when Kurt bottomed out, sealing their bodies together for the first time. Blaine is in pure bliss, not wanting to let the other boy go as they lie there, adjusting.

“So tight,” Kurt growls under his breath. Fuck, that was a hot tone Blaine didn’t even know Kurt could get to. Who knew the baby penguin could be such an animal when in the mood. “I’m going to make you mine, Blaine Warbler. No one else will ever get to fuck this pussy after me. Isn’t that right?”

“Y-yes, Kurt. Only you. _Always_ you.” Blaine rambles, his body being stretched as Kurt slightly pulls his hips back just enough for the friction to be glorious. 

When Kurt actually began to move, Blaine could only hang on for the ride. Kurt clearly was inexperienced himself, but was a fast learner. The movement being slow, testing what worked for this position and what didn’t. Blaine never let Kurt go once. Urging him on until they found their rhythm. Legs wrapped securely around Kurt’s waist, getting him in deep as Kurt picked up speed in his movements. The sofa even scraping against the carpet a few times, dislodging books in the process. 

With Kurt’s mouth teasing over his ears, neck and lips, it doesn’t take long for Blaine to feel himself getting closer to orgasm. Kurt silencing his moans by covering his mouth with his hand, as the last thing they needed was to be caught in the act. Kurt finishing with his own stifled moan, biting the back of his hand that still covered Blaine’s mouth. Blaine could feel Kurt’s come filling him, finalizing the deed. Nothing felt or looked as good as Kurt coming down from his own high, eyes glazed over with pure pleasure. Once they were spent, sweaty and far too overheated for a space in front of a fire place, they break apart just enough to inspect the damage. 

Pulling out Kurt fixed Blaine’s underwear, ensuring the sofa would be spared. His face flushed, lip caught between his teeth for that usual innocent Kurt Hummel look, he placed another soft kiss over a rather large hickey he had left behind on Blaine’s neck. “I think my dad might not like that you corrupted his little boy. Are you sure you still wish to spend Christmas vacation with my family?”

“Absolutely,” Blaine nods, finger tracing around Kurt’s lips. He can feel the grin on his face, only hoping it’s as happy as he feels on the inside. “I belong to you now. Where ever you are, I want to be. Especially for the holidays.”

“Good, because I intend on keeping you.” Kurt grins back, pressing a kiss to the tracing finger. “I think I just realized what I’m getting you for Christmas.”

Blaine cocks his head to the side. “Oh?” 

“You’ll have to unwrap it when we’re alone next, however.” Kurt gives a theatrical sigh, carefully adjusting himself into his pants once more. “And who knows when that’ll be.” 

Tease. 

Blaine playfully pokes at Kurt’s shoulder. “It’ll be worth the wait. I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
